Another moment together
by Angel of Eternity
Summary: Starfire can't get the courage to tell Robin how she feels...will she be able when they go to the fair together?Short oneshot. RobStar


I know, I know! There are countless one-shots about Robin and Starfire. But if there are countless fics, what's the harm of adding one more? Won't it still be countless?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything like that!

Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind blew across the roof of Titan's Tower, bringing a gentle breeze with it. Starfire brushed her hair out of her eyes and stared out into the bay, feeling slightly disappointed. The docks were alive with the lights and sounds of a fair and Starfire make out the shapes of couples riding the Ferris wheel. Starfire sighed; she wanted to go so badly. But she knew that she couldn't go alone. All of the guys there would "hit on her" as Robin called it.

_Robin_

The name meant a lot to Starfire. Happiness, compassion, love, desire. Starfire had tried for so long to get up the courage to tell Robin how she truly felt, but each time something would happen. Either one of the other Titans would enter the room, or they would be called to defend the city, or she would just plainly lose her nerve. Starfire had sought Raven's help but she had been cold and dismissive, stating that she wasn't Cupid and couldn't help.

All Starfire wanted was to hold Robin and kiss him. But since she couldn't bring herself to confess to Robin, Starfire had to cherish the few kisses they had shared. Starfire remembered each one; under the mistletoe last Christmas, on both her birthday and Robin's, and at the Valentines Day ball. Starfire sighed; the list was to short.

"Starfire?" A hand touched Starfire's shoulder. Starfire gasped and quickly spun around, ready to defend herself. Her look of shock was soon replaced by a smile.

"Friend Robin. I did not notice you approach." Starfire said shyly. Robin stared at her for a second and smiled back.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Robin said while starching the back of his head.

"Oh, it is okay. I am fine." Starfire said quickly.

"You sure? I mean, I didn't mean to-"

"Truly, I am fine." Starfire interjected, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin nodded slowly and a silence descended between the two. It lasted for several minutes as both Starfire and Robin stared intently at something on the floor.

"Starfire?" Robin finally asked. Starfire looked up into Robin's black and white mask. She often wondered what color his eyes where.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you want to go with me to the fair?" Robin asked, not able to look at Starfire as he asked. Starfire felt her heart skip a beat as the words registered in her head.

"Oh Robin!" Starfire exclaimed while fiercely hugging Robin, "I very much want to go with you."

"Really?" Robin asked as he strained for air. Starfire instantly let go of Robin and backed away a few feet.

"Yes Robin." Starfire whispered, looking away, "I wanted to ask you to accompany me, but I feared it to be too…forward."

"Starfire…" Robin said, cupping Starfire's chin with his ungloved hand, "There is no such thing as too forward between me and you. If you want me to take you somewhere, just tell me where and when and we'll be there."

"But Robin, surely there are lines that we can not cross, correct?" Starfire asked, cherishing the warmth she felt from Robin's hand. Robin grinned at her and walked away.

"Want to leave in ten minutes?" He called back, glancing over his head to look at her.

"Yes!" Starfire said happily, "But where are you going?"

"Do you think I'm going to where this costume to a fair!" Robin asked, motioning to his red jumpsuit and yellow/black cape, "I'm going to change." Starfire nodded and quickly looked away; the thought of Robin changing sent thoughts and images into Starfire's mind that made her blush.

Starfire smiled and took to the air. She glanced at the fair and toyed with the thought of soon being there. Starfire flew to her open window and landed gracefully in her dark room. After a quick check in her closet, Starfire decided to wear what she always wore. Starfire quickly brushed her hair and walked out into the hallway. Starfire bumped into someone as she dashed out of her room. Starfire looked around and found Raven lying on her back on the floor. Starfire reached down and easily lifted her up.

"Well, where are we off to then?" Raven asked with a grin.

"I am off to the fair…" Starfire said happily, "With Robin."

"Congratulations." Raven said with an actually smile. Raven picked up her book and continued down the hall.

"Raven?" Starfire called after her.

"What is it?" Raven asked, spinning on her heel.

"Do…do I look pleasing?" Starfire asked shyly. Raven starred at her, momentarily confused then realization dawned upon her.

"He always thinks you look beautiful." Raven said before turning and walking down the hall. Starfire blushed and walked to the commons. Starfire found Beast Boy and Cyborg playing their newest game.

"Oh I got you! I so got you!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Not anymore!" Beast Boy said, mashing on his controller.

"Sure I do!" Cyborg said menacingly.

"How?" Beast Boy asked with a nervous undertone.

"Missile launcher bitch!" Cyborg yelled and was rewarded with the sound of a massive explosion.

"NOOOO!" Beast Boy groaned and slammed his controller on the ground.

"That's twice I've beaten you. Would you like to try for a third?" Cyborg asked with a sarcastic smile.

"You're on Tin Man!" Beast Boy growled and picked his controller back up. Starfire was just about to go over and watch them play when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Starfire smiled and turned around. Robin wore a red t-shirt with a large black T on it and a pair of blue jeans.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Indeed!" Starfire exclaimed.

(At the Fair)

"Having a good time?" Robin asked, noticing the gleam in Starfire's eyes.

"Oh yes!" Starfire said giving Robin a wide smile, "The deliberate car-crash ride was most enjoyable."

"They're called Bumper Cars" Robin informed her. Starfire nodded and looked away to hide her blush. She was always happy when Robin taught her. He had cared for her, taught her Earth's customs and kept her safe since the first day she arrived. Starfire couldn't say that about anyone else and it only made Robin look even better in her eyes. _If he can teach me this much about Earth, just think what else he can teach me in other fields. _Starfire instantly stopped her train of thought as it was leading her to a place better left alone for the time being.

"ROBIN!" Someone yelled from the crowd they were passing. Both Robin and Starfire looked over to see dozens of teenage girls charging toward them. Robin starred at them with uncontrollable horror while Starfire shot them murderous glances.

"Um…this is going to complicate things." Robin muttered seconds before being swarmed.

"OHMYGOD ROBIN OHMYGOD OHMYGOD!" Someone shouted, unable to believe they were seeing their idle.

"Robin! Robin I love you!" One of the girls yelled causing Starfire to glare venomously at her.

"Can I have your autograph?" A girl asked, throwing a notebook and a pen in Robin's face.

"Me too!"

"I want one too!"

"Can I have one?"

"Don't forget me!"

Robin looked around at the now hundreds of notebooks and pen being pushed at him. Robin slowly began to back up but bumped into Starfire. Robin looked behind him and found even more fans surrounding him. Robin felt the area around him shrink and the fans moved in for the kill. Robin quickly grabbed Starfire's hand, immediately getting her attention.

"Get me out of here." Robin whispered in her ear. Starfire nodded and took flight, easily lifting Robin out of the mob of fans. Starfire heard a large groan as she flew higher into the air. She was glad to be out of there; those fans had come dangerously close to seeing what a jealous Tameranian could do. Starfire flew until she was sure the fans couldn't see her land. Gently she placed Robin back on the ground and landed next to him.

"Oh man, I'm glad to be out of there." Robin said, placing his hands on his knees and breathing in slowly.

"I am as well." Starfire said while looking around for anymore fan threats. The area around them was almost empty. A small ice-cream stand stood twenty feet away and a young couple sat facing each other. They would scoop ice-cream with their spoons and offer it to each other; Starfire envied them.

"God, you know I love saving people and protecting the innocent and all that jazz, but the fans…" Robin sighed and looked at his feet, "They're just insane. I mean that one girl who said she loved me! Is she crazy? I don't know her; what makes her think I love her back?"

"So…" Starfire whispered, wiping a tear from her eye, "You do not love anyone?" Robin looked at her for a second but quickly looked away.

"I believe love should be between two people who actually love each other. Not just people who are in lust." Robin said, purposely not looking at Starfire.

"That is…good." Starfire whispered, hoping Robin didn't hear her. If he did, he made no sign of it. Instead, Robin was staring at something above them.

"Hey Star, wanna' ride the Ferris wheel?" Robin asked with a smile. Starfire followed Robin's gaze and found that they were indeed right next to the Ferris wheel.

"I would enjoy that very much." Starfire said, nodding happily to Robin.

"Great!" Robin said, running past Starfire, grabbing her hand in the process, "Let's go!" Starfire blushed at the contact and followed Robin to the Ferris wheel. To her surprise, Starfire found that no line existed at the Ferris wheel. Just a blonde Youngman who looked incredibly tired.

"Just the two of you?" He asked as Robin and Starfire approached.

"Yeah. How much?" Robin asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Tell ya' what. It's late, I'm tired and I missed an opportunity to go out with a girl I like 'cause of this stupid job. Just go. Get on for free." The man said, motioning to the empty cart next to him, "It's not like anyone is going to care."

"Thanks." Robin said and walked over to the cart. Starfire sat next to him and the both starred out the window as the Ferris wheel began to rotate.

Starfire sighed to herself and looked at the happy couples participating in contest below her. Young men won stuffed animals for their dates or bought cotton candy and ate happily together. Starfire sighed again and felt her heart sink. She had been looking forward to a moment like this for so long, and now that is was here, she felt nervous and scarred. Her thoughts wondered to the screaming girls and their expressions of love for Robin. How had then been able to expresses their feelings, but she, a crime fighting super-heroine could not. Starfire knew exactly why; his smile. Every time she talked to Robin, he wore his heart warming smile. But it would warm her heart to much and she would melt and just forget everything she was talking about. She would just lose herself in the warmth and compassion that smile represented. But Starfire knew if she was going to be happy, she needed to tell Robin how she felt. She needed to eat the bullet and just tell him that she was deeply in love with him.

"Starfire I-" Robin began, looking over at her. Before he could say another word, Starfire calmly faced him and placed her lips on his. Robin's eyes widened in surprise but he made to attempt to pull away. After several seconds, Starfire realized what she had done and quickly pulled away. Starfire searched Robin's face for any happiness and only found shock and confusion painted on his face.

"I….I am sorry." Starfire whispered and looked away. Slowly Robin reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Starfire…" Robin whispered. Starfire looked at him with red, tear-filled eyes.

"I should not have done that." Starfire cried.

"No, _you_ shouldn't have. _I_ should have." Robin whispered and he slowly pulled Starfire closer.

"Wh…what?" Starfire asked, unable to believe her ears. Starfire became aware that Robin was slowly moving closer towards her. Starfire's heart was bounding so loud, she could barely hear Robin.

"I should have kissed you long ago." Robin whispered his face inches from hers. Starfire blushed and fought the urge to pull away instantly. She knew if lost the nerve and didn't go through with this, their friendship was all but over. Gently Robin put his lips on hers, savoring the honey flavor of them. Starfire felt her heart flutter in her chest as Robin slowly kissed her. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When the need for air was too great, Starfire pulled away for a second and quickly took in a lung full of air. Starfire wasted no time in kissing Robin again, this time more passionately than before. Starfire could feel Robin's tongue tracing along hers. The feeling sent shiver's up her spine. Starfire soon found herself exploring Robin's mouth with her tongue. Feelings intensified; Robin kissed Starfire's cheek, ear and slowly made his way down her neck, leaving tender spots where he kissed. Starfire shivered in pleasure and closed her eyes. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud, which she had been known to do on sunny afternoons.

Robin slowly made his way back up Starfire's neck and kissed around her lips, careful to never touch them. Starfire felt annoyed; Robin was toying with her and he knew it. Before she could complain, Robin put his lips on hers and cupped her chin with his hands.

"Ahem!" Starfire and Robin pulled away instantly and found the Ferris wheel operator starring at them with an amused smile. Both Robin and Starfire blushed.

"THERE HE IS!" Someone shouted. Robin and Starfire glanced in the direction of the shout and saw a crowd of screaming fans charging towards them. Robin looked around and gave the Ferris wheel operator a nervous glance. He understood instantly.

"One more time?" He asked with a smile.

"At least." Robin said with a grin.

"Just tell me when you want to get off." The operator said as he pushed a button and the Ferris wheel started turning again.

"Might as well go grab some food. We'll be here awhile." Robin said then turned his attention back to Starfire and her lips…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awwww…..so cute! Gotta' love a Starfire/Robin romance fic.

This is a one-shot, but I might make more stories, if people enjoyed this one.

Be sure to point out any spelling mistakes I made. I think I got them all, but you never know.

R&R

Until Next Time


End file.
